Heavenly Changes
by TheButterflyLives
Summary: Bella is a vampire tired of living the normal life as a nomad. She runs into the Cullen's, and finds about a life she never knew was available for her to live. She also finds her mate, but refused the bond and makes him work for her love. Bella/Jasper Paring. May change to rated M later on
1. Chapter 1

This is a Bella as a vamp story. Enjoy! I do not own twilight. Will be a Jasper/Bella story

Chapter 1

She sat on top of the building, looking down at the people who were doing their business. The sun was just about to set over the horizon, her favorite time of day. She loved people watching, also. Each person had a story, even though most didn't want some stranger, let alone a vampire, knowing their deepest darkest secrets. The brown haired girl enjoyed making up stories about each person as a way to pass the time.

So many people seemed to be so busy these days. They go here, go there, and go everywhere in between. In the vampire's year of birth, people took time out to talk to one another, and help out when needed. People didn't have their noses stuck in a phone, or tablet.

Tilting her head to the side as she heard her name being called from down below, she gazed down on the sidewalk, seeing Zafriana, her case worker, talking on the phone as she walked down the sidewalk, dodging people that were in her way. Zafriana wore her dress suit, the same one that the vampire saw her in earlier when they met up. Her black hair was pulled into a tight bun at the back of her head.

"Yes, Charlie, Bella is wonderful. She came to us after her parents died, and you're name is listed on their will as the only living relative on the Swan side," the case worker spoke tiredly. Bella knew that Charlie was causing problems, but who wouldn't when they found out that they were a godfather and couldn't remember ever being named one, let alone knowing of anyone that carried the Swan name down, expect for himself.

"Can you let her stay? She really has nowhere else to go, unless she goes into the system, and really, at her age, it's not going to be easy on her. She's seventeen, will be eighteen in just seven months. She needs a stable place to stay," Zafriana continued. Little did Zafriana know, but Bella was a lot older than seventeen. She may be frozen at that age, though.

Bella had traveled many, many years, and wanted to stay in one spot for a few years, if she was able to With looking like she was sixteen, it was the best plan to try to become a foster kid, giving a sad sob story about losing her loving parents, and creating a living will where Charlie would be named the soul guardian of the teenage girl. Bella could have picked anyone in the small town, but she thought she looked most like Charlie. Plus, she felt like the small town was meant for her. She could feel a certain pull to the small town.

"Wonderful!" the case worker spoke with a smile on her face. It wasn't often when someone is so willing to take in a child, let alone one that they don't know about. "I will bring her tomorrow around ten."

Deciding she should get back to the house she was currently staying in before Zafriana called, Bella ran along the roof tops of the buildings. She wasn't in too much of a hurry, since she did let Mrs. Ann know that she was going for a run around the block.

Mrs. Ann was a small lady, grandmotherly, almost. She took in foster kids off and on, just to help out when space was tight. Teenagers were always the hardest to place with a family, since most acted out or didn't care what happened to them, so they ended up back on the streets in a few days' time. Mrs. Ann had gray hair that was pulled up into a neat bun with a few strands falling out. She wore dresses and aprons constantly, and her house smelt like baked goods. She's a sweet old lady with a bunch of love to give.

Lightly jumping down from the roof top and landing softly on the creaky porch steps, Bella could feel eyes on her. She knew it was dark enough that no human could see her, so she brushed it off. She knew others of her kind that wondered about her lifestyle. Bella had acted human for so long, that even some vampires would easily mistake her for one.

The aroma of snicker doddle cookies and some sort of pasta reached her nose right as she opened the door.

"I'm back," Bella said as she stepped into the homey living room and gently shutting the door behind her. The room was filled with an old tube TV, a worn out chair with a sheet thrown over it and an afghan laying over the back. A simple flower rocking chair sat in the corner with a scratchy blanket over the arm and laying partially on the floor.

"Hello, child," greeted the older woman smiling happily. "Dinner's just about done. How 'bout you get cleaned up and set the table?"

"Sure," Bella smiled. She would be sure to give this sweet lady some extra money after she left. She had more money than what she knew what to do with. Being able to take odd jobs here and there, she was able to make quite a bit of cash on her travels.

Once Bella had washed her hands and set the table, Mrs. Ann set the steaming casserole on the table and began to say grace. She always thanked God for allowing her to help others in need, and for the food she was able to get. The passing of her husband five years ago was hard, and took a tool on her, but she was determined to keep going. Mrs. Ann would see him again one day.

"Did you have a good run?" Mrs. Ann asked as Bella took a bite of her food. The nice thing about not following what everyone though was a vampire, she was able to consume human food and drinks. Although she did have to have blood regularly, it was a nice treat to eat her favorite things.

"Yes, I did," Bella answered after swallowing her mouthful.

"Good. I heard from your case worker. She said your godfather will take you in. She will be here at eight or so to pick you up," Mrs. Ann said sadly. She liked this child. She was polite and well behaved. She'd keep her herself if Charlie didn't want to take her in.

"Okay," Bella answered, as she already knew but had to keep up the appearance. Mrs. Ann was smart, and would be able to see past the act if Bella wasn't good enough. After acting a certain part for so many years, it really was easy for her to do so. "Thank you for letting me stay here. I had nowhere to go." Bella spoke, looking down at her plate as she did her best to look lost and sad.

"Not a problem, dear. No one should have to lose a parent, let alone two," the lady stated as she patted Bella's hand that laid on the table across for her.

"I wasn't really close to them, since they had me go to a boarding school, so it doesn't feel any different that they are gone," Bella spoke, not giving the lady the truth of what happened to her parents. They weren't that great of parents, but she still sometimes missed being able to see them. They had passed many years ago.

"That will all change. You will find the place you will call home," smiled the grandmother looking lady before rising from the brown chair that needed a new coat of paint.

Bella smiled kindly before helping to clear off the table and clean up the kitchen. The kitchen was a little under the weather, with outdated appliances, green countertops, and chipped light green cupboards. The countertops only contained a set of knives, sugar and flower tin pots, and a stack of napkins. It was small, but suited the small house and lady that owned it just perfect.

Bidding Mrs. Ann good night, Bella went and took a shower and getting ready for bed. She knew she needed to feed before going to Charlie's tomorrow. She would be fine if she put off feeding for another night or two, but didn't want to risk it. It had been almost a week, and she could go almost two weeks, sometimes three, before the need to feed from some sort of blood was too strong to ignore.

Once the lady was asleep soundly in her bed later that night, Bella quietly made her way out of the window of her tiny bedroom she had been graced with. It contained a bed with a pale blue and red quilt that was handmade, with white sheets underneath. A small four drawer dresser stood right next the twin sized bed. The closest was behind the door, which held a plastic tote of bedding things.

The window, thankfully, did not squeak as Bella made her way out. The cool night air brushed against her bare arms. She was thankful that the heat and cold did not bug her like it did humans. Bella wore her normal hunting clothes; a tight fitted black tank top and black leggings. It helped her to blend into the shadows while she stalked out her prey.

Walking along the sidewalk, she thought of which part of town she should go to that night. The west had more drug deals going on, but on the north side was where more of the robberies happened, along with rapes and abusive men. When Bella reached the corner of the block, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath in. As she let it out, she decided to head west towards the druggies. They didn't taste the best, but she wasn't picky, blood wise. Blood was blood.

Bella could feel eyes on her as she rounded the corner from another vampire nearby. She had to guess that it was the same one as before that was watching her while she ran from building to building top. She ignored the eyes, hoping they would get board of her fast. Bella had encountered a few vampires that wondered about her way of life.

She had lived for over a hundred years, and tended to change things up time to time. This was the first time she was acting as a foster kid. In the past, she'd been a lonely window at a young age, a nurse, a teacher even. She had many different past experiences that gave her a new way to look at life, and make some money at the same time.

Once she was sure that no one would be able to take a glimpse of her out their windows form the neighboring houses, she picked up speed. The wind whipped her brown hair away from her face. Her feet barely made a sound as they hit the sidewalk. She ran fast; she'd be just a blur if anyone did happen to look out and see her. She loved to run, and did every chance she could. She didn't tire, didn't need sleep, so she could run for hours on end without ever stopping.

Once she reached the west side of town, where the most people stayed indoors after dark unless they were druggies. Bella hid the shadows of the worn down buildings, waiting for her prey to show itself to her. The sounds of screaming kids, shouting parents, and augments amongst one another could be heard easily from inside the tiny apartment buildings that surrounded the downtown.

Down the dark alleyway Bella came across, she could easily see a fat, bald man selling drugs to a beat up teenager who already had too many drugs in his system. Bella knew that the teen was living off the streets, and stole items from people to get the money for the drugs his body craved. It wasn't entirely his fault, since his father was the one that got him hooked in the first place. She also knew that the teenager would be found dead under the bridge in just a couple of days from an overdose.

But the older man enjoyed selling, and taking action against those who didn't pay him for the drugs. He was one of the many drug lords that patrolled this part of town. He was lazy, and always made his body guard do all the dirty work, who was absent at the moment. Bella didn't give the guy a second thought, since she had her eyes on the bald man. It would save many people the trouble of his repayments that he wanted.

Once the deal was done and the teen boy walked away, not looking anywhere but at the bag of pills, Bella made her way to the man. She kept her head down, acting the part of wanting a buy drugs but was too embarrassed at being seen by someone that may know who she way.

"What can I do for you?" the man coughed out as he took noticed of her. He hid his smile from her as he looked her up and down. She wasn't someone he'd sold to before. He began to harden as he took in her little form, sure she was a virgin and could pay him back for whatever he sold her by using her body.

"I was told you have the best," Bella spoke, glancing up at the man and meeting his clouded eyes. When their eyes met, Bella dazzled the man so he would keep his eyes on her. "Many of the folk around here buy from you, Lazy. I don't like drugs, I don't like you." Bella spoke sweetly while making her way towards him. She slowly pushed his head to the side so his neck was easy to access. He willingly let her have her way as he was trapped in her graze.

"Now, this may hurt. . . . but only for a moment," Bella laughed before she hurriedly brought her sharp teeth to his artery in his neck. She bit down as the man gasped from the pain. She sucked his blood down, letting it re-energize her body. The blood tasted old, like a fatty food that was left in the freezer too long. She had yet to taste any type of blood that was actually pleasant. The warm liquid ran out quickly and she allowed the body to fall with a thump to the dirty ground.

She tried to not cringe at the after taste that was left in the blood's wake. It never mattered if the person she drank from was innocent or not, they all had the same gross after taste. She fed only when she really had to because of it. She had met other vampires who enjoyed the warm human blood, saying it was sweet and filled with honey nectar. Bella had yet to understand why they feel that way about something she found so disgusting.

Wiping a small dribble off her mouth, Bella turned around and began to scale the closest building. She knew she was watched the entire time. She always hated when someone watched her feed. She wasn't a messy eater by any means, or liked to play with her meals, but it was unnerving. It was almost like she would be graded on how well she could keep from making a mess.

Usually, she would clean up her mess after eating, but she felt as though leaving the drug dealer out in the dark alleyway would spark some fear into the other drug dealers. Police wouldn't never notice the bite mark, as the marks would be invisible to any humans after two hours. It wouldn't be until late morning when his body would be found anyways by some buyer.

"You can go now," she said into the darkness where she could sense the other vampire once she stood in the middle of a building. Shrugging as she heard no reply, she ran back to Mrs. Ann's home, shutting the window behind her. She needed to run soon without any worries of being back at a certain time. Maybe once she got enrolled in school and claimed to have a friend and use it as an excuse to run for a night without any worries.

Speaking of a friend, Bella would need to meet up with her maker to let him know she would be nearby. Her maker had turned her by accident shortly after he himself was turned. Bella had stayed with him until she was able to control her thirst and reactions before leaving him to travel the world. She had always wanted to travel, like her mother had, but didn't want to leave behind her loving father to do so.

Bella checked in with her father often, either by letter, phone, and in person herself. He never once questioned her looks or age. Although she had a good inkling that her father, Charlie Black, knew of her being a vampire, since it was common from her heritage to learn stories of such beings. Bella ended up taking his life, as he was dying a slow death from a heart valve that was not fixable by any type of doctor in the year of 1939.

Bella laid on her bed, pretending sleep as she heard Mrs. Ann get up early that morning. Her caretaker was up earlier than normal, which concerned the frozen teenaged girl. She instantly closed he eyes and evened her breaths as Mrs. Ann peaked into the dark bedroom.

"I'm worried about you, child," she mumbled quietly before shutting the door again to let the girl sleep.

What did she have to worry about? Bella wasn't sure what to think, since it had been so long since there was anyone to worry about her wellbeing. Besides her maker, who she would check in with every few years, only her father had ever cared about her. Her mother left her when she was just a baby. Her mother was never the type to stay in one place for very long. Bella knew that Renee had another child, but that child was given up for adoption right after it was born.

Once the sun peaked up over the horizon, Bella decided it was a good time to get up. One thing she did miss was being able to sleep through the night and feel refreshed when she woke up. Even though she had the ability to do whatever she desired, she still wanted the luxury to be able to clos her eyes and enjoy the peace and calm that sleep allowed.

Looking out the window, she saw movement dash across the street. Sighing, she shook her head. Would her follower ever give up? She was no one special. She just wanted to blend in.

Closing her orange curtains, she turned and dug out some clothes to wear. Knowing that Forks' weather would be cold and wet, like it was there in Seattle, she dressed in her favorite pair of jeans that had a little flare at the bottom and a long sleeved dull pink shirt that had some lace around the bottom. She didn't own many clothes, but loved the ones that she did have.

Most of the clothes that didn't make it with her were not up to date with this century. She had put them in a nearby storage unit that was paid for up to five years in full. She always had an obsession about holding onto past things that really were of no use to her anymore. She even kept some of her father's clothing and furniture from the home she grew up in.

Setting her packed black suitcase on the bed, she slowly opened the door. The smell of coffee instantly hit her sensitive nose. She was never one to drink coffee, and now she had no use for it. She did try it once, and it made her bouncing off the walls. It took two days for it to get out of her system. She did love the smell of it though.

Walking down the creaky hallway, as to not frighten the poor old lady, Bella made her presence known. Mrs. Ann was sitting at the small table that would maybe fit three people with a cup of coffee and an empty bowl that no doubt contained her oatmeal.

"You're up early," the lady spoke, lifting her eyes up to Bella.

"Couldn't sleep," Bella mumbled sleepily as she made her way to the fridge to get a glass of milk.

"That makes two of us," agreed Mrs. Ann. "Nervous to meet your godfather?"

"Yes and no," Bella answered as she took a seat next to Mrs. Ann at the table.

Bella had paid a visit to Charlie, just to see what he looked like and where he lived. He reminded her of her own father in many ways. Her own father had darker skin, since he was part Native American. Bella had gotten her mother's fair skin, so she would look more like her godfather did. Charlie enjoyed fishing, watching sports on his flat screen TV and kept to himself. He could not cook for anything.

Bella chose Charlie Swan for a few reasons to be her godfather. Beside the face that he shared the name of her father, they looked so similar, almost like they were in fact family. Brown hair, brown eyes, and close to the same personalities. Plus, Charlie was friends with a Native American family who had the same last name as her original name. Black. Billy Black was in fact the great cousin on her father's side. She had to wonder if Charlie Swan was related to her in some way.

She almost dreaded school. Not because of the school work – that would be easy as cake – but more of the face that she will be the center of attention.

"Why's that?" Mrs. Ann asked with wide eyes.

"I'm worried he may change his mind after he sees me. Or what if he doesn't want me since I will be in his way. It's why my parents always had me in boarding school so they could do whatever they wanted without me in their way," she said. Bella was concerned about what Charlie would think of her. She could always use her charm to make him like her, but she didn't like to use it unless she had to.

"I'm sure it will be fine. What Zafriana said, he seems like a nice man. Could be a wonderful father to anyone," the lady replied sweetly.

To pass the time, Bella helped tidy the house up for Mrs. Ann. There was only so much to pick up or clean, so afterwards, Bella brushed her hair out, pinning the sides back with hair clips to keep it out of her face. Her hair was about an inch from her waist. Bella had never been good about waiting patiently.

Once 8:30 rolled around, Zafriana pulled up in her tiny green car. She was late, and on edge. Bella stepped out of the house, carrying her suitcase and he small hand bag. She bid Mrs. Ann good bye, promising to call and keep in touch. Mrs. Ann almost glared at the case worker, just because she was late, and refused to even get out of the car.

Rolling her eyes, Bella walked to the car. She put her bigger suitcase in the back seat before taking a seat in the passenger seat. Zafriana hastily waved at the kind women that stood on the door step before backing out of the driveway.

"Charlie doesn't know much about raising any kids, let alone teenagers. He had gotten you bedding stuff, and a few school supplies that you will need. You will start school tomorrow, and it's the first day for everyone. So you should fit right in," the gal said in a monotone. Bella almost wished she would have picked a different social worker, but banished that thought. She wanted to be normal. Having a crappy lady in charge of her 'wellbeing' was part of being normal. Right? At least for foster care it was.

Knowing that the drive was at least a two hour drive, Bella dug out her new iPhone she bought the day before and plugged the headphones into her ears. She knew it would iterate the lady, so she turned the music up just a tad bit too much. Wasn't teenagers today rude to their elders?

She hated to be rude and inconsiderate, but between the grumbling of Zafiana, and the silence in the car, Bella didn't want to sit there thinking about how nice draining the blood out her body would be. That right there was why she fed the night before.

Tapping to the beat of House of the Rising Sun that was playing on her phone, Bella watched out of her window. From leaving the busy city and driving along the tree lined highway, she took note that not many cars went this way.

Bella thought about what she would do to get blood when she needed it, but her Maker would make sure to let her know. He drank the blood of animals, even though she had yet to try. If human blood was so gross, how much worse would animal blood be to her?

As they pulled up to a little white house with a small porch, the case worker turned to Bella who just put away her music player. "Now I expect you to behave. Cece Ann may be easy to fool, but you spoiled child will not ruin this man."

"Of course, but I'm not spoiled," Bella seethed with a glare. She refused her inner monster. The monster wanted to drain this person. No one had ever talked to her like that and lived. Instead of going with her instinct to drain this _woman_, Bella met her eyes and dazzled her into submission.

"Oh, of course not, sweetie," Zafriana smiled, forgetting about what she had said earlier. "Come now. Mr. Swan is waiting."

Groaning, Bella got out of the car. Charlie Swan stood on the porch with his arms at his sides. His brown hair was a mess, and he looked worried and scared. Bella could understand his feelings all too well.

"Charlie," Zafriana greeted the man as she walked up the steps with Bella a few feet behind. "This here is Isabella Marie Swan."

"Hi," Bella said with a small smile, keeping her distance mostly from the lady who was very close to being drained.

"Come on in," Charlie grunted at the two.

"Oh, I can't. I have a meeting I am already late for. Here's the file, phone number, all the other stuff you may need. I'm hoping for the best," the case worker said before jogging back to her car that she left running.

"I don't like her," Charlie said as he turned to the teenage girl.

"Me either," Bella replied. "Maybe you should call her supervisor? She was rude to me the entire drive here." At least getting her fired would help the best keep control . . . . .

"Yeah," the man agreed. "Let me show you in, I guess." Charlie was awkward, clearly not used to dealing with people. He was a cop though, so why was he so . . . worried. Bella tilted her head, trying to figure out why he was acting this way. A few days ago when she checked on him, he was laughing with Billy, and not afraid to voice his concerns. Did he know what she was?

Following him inside the house, Bella took note of how clean everything was. The living room had a matching couch and chair facing the big flat screen TV that was mounted to the wall above the fire place. At the back of the room was the stair case that would lead to the bedrooms and only bathroom.

Bella followed Charlie up the stairs that creaked and groaned under their weight. Bella was lead to what would be her new bedroom with the only small bathroom right across the hall from her with Charlie's room at the end of the hall. The twin sized bed was pushed up against the far side of the wall next to the window. A pile of purple bedding was placed neatly on top. A four drawer dresser stood on the other side of the window. A small desk was at the end of the bed and it help a laptop on it with a bag that contained her school supplies.

"Hope purple is okay. Esme, the town doctor's wife, helped me pick stuff out," Charlie said he looked around the room. "I'll let you get settled then. Let me know if you need anything." Then he was gone.

Bella laughed quietly to herself as Charlie mumbled about not knowing how talk to a teenager as he made his way downstairs.

The room was perfect. It was thoughtful of Charlie to try to make her comfortable in his home when he didn't even know her. She didn't expect any of this. She could easily buy her own things for the room, but of course wouldn't voice the thought to her caregiver. He didn't need to know about it.

Bella began to unpack her belongings. She took her time hanging up the few shirts and pants that she had with her. She put her pj's and undergarments in the drawers of the dresser. She would need to find some sort of transportation to get to school and to the nearest town to buy herself some new clothes for this type of weather to blend in.

"Hey, Isabella," Charlie called to her from downstairs shortly after she finished storing her bags in the bottom of the closet.

"Just Bella," she spoke as she made her way gracefully down the stairs.

"Bella. Got it." Charlie said. "Um, I hate to do this, but I gotta head out to the station for a few hours. Will you be okay on your own?"

"Yeah," Bella replied, smiling at him. She knew Charlie really did have to work. He originally had the day off, but being the Chief of Police in the town of Forks, things were bound to come up.

"Ok. I will bring some Pizza home with me after I'm done," Charlie spoke as he walked to the door. "Don't hesitate to call. I left the number by phone if you need anything."

After mumbling good byes, Charlie was gone and in his cruiser. Bella stood where she was until she could no longer hear the car.

Grabbing her phone from her room, she sat on her bed and dialed her Marker.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for the reviews, favs and followers! Sorry this is later than I had planned, but last week I felt like crap, and this week I have been trying to clean the house up and get any germs out, plus having to help out a friend with a situation with his roommate. This is unbated, as I do not have a bata.

I am on facebook and the link is on my profile. Enjoy and review!

Chapter 2

Once night had fallen, and Charlie was snoring lighting in his bedroom, Bella made her way out of the window that she purposely left opened since it squeaked when either shut or opened. She didn't want Charlie to wake up and check on her. She could tell that her stalker was out there watching her.

Earlier in the day while Charlie was at work, Bella had begun to feel a pull in her chest. She had heard of mated vampires and how they felt a similar pull. She didn't want to be mated, though. This town was where she was born and raised years ago, so that could easily explain the feelings she had.

Looking out the window as she gently crawled over the edge, she could see the darkness of the forest that surrounded the house. She knew of the wolves that lived across the reservation, since her father once was on. She would have to meet Billy Black, who hopefully wouldn't try to scare her away. Not much scared Bella these days anyways.

Taking a deep breath, she jumped down, landing in a crouch at the bottom of the house on the ground. She forwent shoes this time, as she always loved the feeling of the grass and dirt on her feet as she ran. Plus, it gave better leverage for climbing.

Starting off in a jog into the trees, she could pin point exactly where the stalker was at high up in the tree. She waved up at him dismissively as she kept her head and eyes in the direction she was heading. As she ran, she could see every leave, every firefly, and dust particle that she stirred up. She took great pleasure in the run, even if it was short.

Before she could fully get into a run, a fast fun, she came upon the clearing her Marker said would be there. She slowed as she got closer. She noticed not just her Maker, but also the rest of his coven. Bella had thought that he would come alone, so she was unprepared for so many of her kind. The last time she was in front of more than three others, things did not turn out well.

Bella could see her Marker and his mate next to him, another mated couple not too far behind them, along with another male and female who were not mated, but pretended to be. Bella was able to gather all the info she needed as she slowly took a step into the clearing.

"Hello, Bella," her Maker called once he smelt her scent. His voice was as soothing as she remembered. She had not seen him for at least ten years, which was too long in both of their books. The last time they met up was more by accident than anything. "It's good to see you, again."

"Hello, Emmett," Bella greeted, nodding her head towards him. She stopped about a yard away from him and his coven. He still had blond hair that was cut short. He hadn't aged a day; he still looked at if he was twenty years old, not almost a two hundred and fifty.

"My family wanted to meet you," Emmett spoke, indicating his family. "This is my mate, Rose." Rose stood next to him with a happy smile on her face. Her blond hair was curled and wavy, framing her face. "Carlisle and Esme. My 'parents' for our cover story, and our coven leader." Carlisle stood with his arm wrapped around his mate who had caramel hard to his shoulders. He stood a few inches taller. "Jasper and Alice, my siblings." Jasper had shoulder length hair and was covered in many vampire bites, showing the battle he had lived through. Alice had straight black hair that went just passed her shoulders and about a foot shorter. "And my brother, Edward."

The one name Edward stepped out of the tress behind them, and Bella instantly knew he was the one that had been following her. His penny colored hair was a mess, and he was as tall as the blond girl. He kept staring at her. Bella glared back, not caring that he was part of Carlisle's group.

"Have you two met?" Esme asked, noticing the reaction between the two.

"If you consider following my every move for the last forty eight hours, then I supposed so," Bella said, not taking her eyes off of Edward. She could tell he would be causing problems.

"It's not my fault," Edward spoke, turning to Carlisle. "I can't hear her. And Alice said that she's seen us together."

"I never said such a thing! You two will be friends, of sorts, but that doesn't mean you can just stalk her!" Alice shouted angrily. "All I said was that I couldn't see her properly."

"Edward, dear, how about you go and hunt," Esme spoke motherly. "Now." She gave her 'son' a look before he sulked off back into the forest. "Sorry about him. He acts like the youngest in the family, when really he's older than me."

"He will have to get used to the idea sooner rather than later that you are not available," Alice spoke up as she stepped forward. "Plus he will learn his lesson about who you belong to."

"I don't belong to anyone," Bella stated proudly. She would never allow another to own her. The only way she would 'belong' to someone was if she mated, and she was not looking to mate. She had seen firsthand how mates are used against one another, and she did not want to go through that horror.

"Alice only means that you will find your mate, most likely. She tends to say things with the wrong words," the one name Jasper spoke.

Bella looked at him, trying to figure out where she knew him. He looked familiar. _Where had she seen him?_ Bella tilted her head to the side, squinting as she tried to place his face amongst all the people she had encountered in her one hundred and twenty years. He wore simple cowboy clothes, shirt, pants, and boots. She felt a sort of attraction to him, but ignored it. His face was clean shaven, but gave off a boyish charm against his bites.

"Major Jasper Whitlock?" Bella asked with a small awed voice as she was finally able to but a name to the face she had seen pictured around the home she had been staying in with her friends.

"The one and only," Jasper said proudly as he stood to attention. "How do you know of me?"

"Peter and Charlotte. I have stayed with them on and off for a few years now between my travels," Bella answered.

"I never saw you there," Jasper spoke as he thought back to the last few times that he had visited his close friends. "I was there about five years ago."

"I was traveling. I haven't stayed in one place for too long," she shrugged in response.

"What do you plan to feed from while you are here? We do have a treaty with the wolves on the reservation about not 'eating' anyone here in this town or on the res," Carlisle spoke up, bringing the conversation back to the topic at hand, and the main reason why he wanted to meet up with this coven. She would have to remember to talk to Jasper some other time.

"I know you and your family," Bella began, indicating around her towards the others. "You all drink from animal blood. But while here, I will obey by the treaty. I can survive on animal blood. It can't be much worse than what human blood tastes like to me."

"You don't like the taste of human blood?" Emmett asked confused.

"No. I find it quite unpleasant," Bella stated, making a weird face just at the thought of it. "I have never really liked it. The first half year I was a vampire, I craved it, but after a time, it just ended up being more of a nuisance."

"I've never heard of that before. Why didn't you say something?" Emmett asked. "After all this time, you never once mentioned it."

"I thought it was normal, until I ran into Peter one day, and he helped me to figure out that I'm not normal," Bella shrugged, like it didn't matter. And really, it didn't matter to her anymore. At one point in time, she was depressed once she found out that she was different, but she grew to embrace her differences. She was able to gain knowledge and gifts through it all.

"Peter never mentioned you, either," Jasper said. "I used to talk to him regularly, but not so much the last few years."

"I asked him to not tell anyone about me. I have a few vampires that would kill to have me on their side, and a few have in fact done that," Bella answered.

Bella had to kill a few vampires in her time, because they all wanted her and her gift. Most vampires only wanted the power that she carried, and they would do anything to get it too.

"Well, then, Bella. Animal blood may be about the same to you then. I can hope that it will supply you with what you crave, what we all crave, to an extent. How long do you plan to stay?" Carlisle asked.

"A few years. I am acting as a foster kid who lost her parents," I answered. "It's been a long time since I've stayed in a place for more than a few months."

"You're staying with Charlie Swan, correct?" Esme spoke up.

"Yes. I forged papers making him my godfather. He seemed like the best choice in this small town. I didn't want to draw too much attention to myself but had to make up a back story," Bella answered as she glanced out of the corner of her eye at the coven mates.

"It's not safe to live with humans," Edwards stated as he came back from his hunt that Esme had sent him on. "You shouldn't be living with him."

"It's not any safer to live with animals in a barn," Bella deadpanned, making him stop where he was with a look.

Emmett burst out laughing, causing Rose to crack a smile along with Jasper. "Never heard that one before!"

"I didn't say anything about living in a barn," Edward spoke, trying to ignore the laughing of his family. "Why are you living with him anyways? He's not blood related to you."

"My ancestors once lived on this land, and not wanting to exactly live alone, I chose Charlie," Bella explained. "I was once a Black, and still have ties to them, even if I didn't' get their gene. My mother was German, and I take after her the most. She was a seer."

"You could stay with us. We have more than enough room," Esme spoke up, looking hopeful. "That way, you won't have to worry about the temptation."

"I have excellent control over my instincts when it comes to food," Bella replied kindly. "And thank you for the offer, but that last time I was in the same small place with more than three other vampires, things did not turn out so good."

"What happened?" Emmett asked with concern. When Bella had left him after a short six months after her change, she seemed to be able to go along in life just fine.

"It was about five years after I was turned I ran into a small coven, and they thought I could be tamed to be their slaves. They fought over every little thing. They tried to force me to get their food for them, and I refused, many times over the few weeks I traveled with them. The red head, Vicky, thought she could mess around with humans, and the two companions were no better. All three played with their food in any way possible they could think of.

"Humans may be our food source, but they don't deserve to die in pain they Victoria, James and Laurent caused before draining them dry. They thought it was a game, to chase down their kills and play with them like a toy. So instead of watching them and allowing them to keep playing with their food, I ended them. If I didn't, I would be held accountable if they got caught by the Rulers of our kind," Belle finished.

"You haven't stayed with others of our kind since then?" Carlisle spoke.

"No I haven't. I have stopped by Peter's off and on, like I said, but never stayed longer than a night or two. Those are the only two other vampires beside Emmett, that I can stand for long periods of time. I tend to have a short temper when it comes to other like us. It's nothing personal," Bella stated.

"It's because of the wolf gene. It may not be the dominant part of you, but it's still there, and they get upset at a drop of a hat," Jasper spoke. "The wolves here usually leave us be as lone as we don't snack on any humans."

"Will you be going to school, then?" Alice asked in a happy voice as she tried to keep herself still.

"Yes. Posing as a teen, I kind of have to. I've been around humans for so long, it won't bother me," Bella replied.

"Human blood calls to us all," Edward stated angrily. "Alice and Jasper will be able to keep an eye on your decisions so no accidents happen. We are happy here and I refuse to move because of you."

"Oh, Edward," Esme sighed. "How about you head home. We will be there shortly."

"There will be no accidents. I'm older than you by a few years, and I've had a lot more experience than you ever will. I've worked among humans for years," Bella stated as her temper rose. "I have never snaked on anyone that wasn't my target."

"Edward, I would advise you to leave while you can," Alice sang from the outskirts of the crowd. Jasper tried to contain his grin that he had, while Esme had a look of concern on her face.

"Fine," Edward shouted before stalking off.

"Well, this has been fun and all, but I should head back in case Charlie decides to check on me," Bella state awkwardly. She never did well when there was lack of conversation. She wasn't a talkative person, but sometimes the lull of noise was different, and so _human. _

"I'll walk with you," Emmett said. He kissed Rose's blond head before following Bella as she turned away and headed back to the house she was staying at.

As the rest of the coven went off in different directions, Bella instantly felt a tug in her chest. She shook off the feelings as Emmett came up and laid a heavy arm across her shoulders and pulling her into a tight hug. If she were still human, she would be crushed, bones and all.

"How've been holding up little sis?" Emmett asked.

"Just fine. I've been traveling," Bella answered with a smile. She really did enjoy seeing the world change around her, but stay the same at the same time. It was always amazing how people looked at things, but always saw the same thing, even if it was in different lights.

"Good." Emmett declared. "I've missed you. I am really glad you came here. Even though Edward has a stick up his ass, I hope we can hang out often as possible."

"Maybe he needs a foot up there too?" Bella mumbled, causing Emmett to crack up once again.

"Oh, we will have so much fun!" he smiled as they came neared Charlie's house. They could hear his light snoring coming from his room.

"I'm sure we will, Em. Now I probably should head back up. I have a feeling that Charlie will check on me in a few minutes. I will see you at school tomorrow," Bella said, giving her marker a big hug before scaling the tree outside her window.

Bella barely made it back into her room and laid in bed before Charlie's snores ceased and the floor creaked as he made his way to the bathroom. Bella found it amusing how all humans were the same. As they aged, they had to get up during the night most nights to use the bathroom. With being able to consume human food, she had to use the bathroom, but it made it easier to pass as a human.

Sometimes, she wished that she was still human, so she didn't have to watch her loved one pass away. She was lucky, since she didn't have many loved ones. Her mother left when Bella was young, so she never had a chance to become close to her. She never got the change of knowing her grandparents, as they never had any interest in her since her mother was not of the same heritage.

Bella closed her eyes right as her bedroom door opened and Charlie peeked his head into the room. His eyes had deep circles around them, most likely from the stress of everything. He had no idea how he could raise a teenager. He can't even remember anyone that had kids that would name him as a godfather. He was looking into it, and being a cop gave him more access than he would normally get his hands on.

He even talked to Billy Black, his close friend. Billy seemed off about the topic, and didn't supply much information towards the new girl who no one seemed to know. There was no history reports from her, or even her parents for that matter. It was like she didn't exist until he found out about the girl and the will that was left behind.

Charlie also tried to wrack his brain for any one night stands he may have had eighteen years ago, since Bella looked so much like himself. He didn't mind, but was more confused than ever. He thought maybe if one of his drunken nights, he forgot to use protection and her mother ended up having a baby girl that she gave up for adoption, which would explain why he couldn't find any information on anything about the Swan family that claimed to be connected to Charlie himself.

Sighing quietly, he shut the door, leaving it opened just a crack.

Bella opened her brown eyes as she heard Charlie descend the creaky stairs. She had a feeling she'd have to talk to him and try to give him some sort of back story of where she came from and who her parents were. She didn't get backgrounds made up through Jenks before haveing a social worker contact Charlie.

Reading the clock across the room, Bella saw it was only a little after 5:30. She decided to start her day. Gathering clothes, she went across the hall and into the bathroom that the two shared. A big tub and shower sat against the far side of the house underneath a frosted window. The shower curtain was white with black vines. A black bath mat lay beside the oversized tub. Walking right into the room, a linen closest held the towels and other necessities. The toilet and sink sat across form the closet.

Finding shampoo and conditioner within the linen closet, Bella washed her hair. She was never picky about what shampoo she used, since being a vampire made her hair naturally soft. But she found this strawberry sented the best she had yet to find. It enchanted her own sweet sent.

After her shower and getting dressed for the day in a pair of blue jeans she got from the ARC in Seattle and a long sleeved light blue shirt with butterflies around the hem, she brushed her hair out. It would dry by the time she had to be at school, so she kept it down.

Making her way down the stairs, the aroma of coffee made he smile to herself. All humans she had encountered acted the same way in the morning. They could not get their day started without a cup or two of coffee.

"You're up already?" Charlie asked as he sat at the table, pretending to eat cereal.

"Yeah," Bella replied as she looked around the kitchen. It was simple, and not all that big for one person. The cupboards were a soft cream colored. The countertops were white with brown spots from coffee stains. Not much sat upon the counter, showing that Charlie was not a man of cooking. But at least it was clean.

"Couldn't sleep?" Charlie pressed.

"Ah . . . I don't sleep much lately," Bella answered, not full-out lying but not telling the exact truth.

"That makes two of us," he mumbled. Louder he said, "Were you close to your parents?"

"I was with my father. He was an engineer and worked on buildings. He made good money from it. My mother was not found of his profession. She wanted him to be a doctor, so she ended up leaving us to travel the world after some big augment they had. I ended up having to go to boarding school, on my mother's wishes though, and that alone put a huge damper on our relationship," Bella answered. In the year of 1823, she was made to go to a boarding school to learn the way of a 'women.' Bella hated it, and began to despise her mother at the age of fifteen. In that time, girls who got their monthly bleeding were made to learn how to be the proper wife.

"I see," Charlie grunted. "Were you adopted? I didn't get any pictures of your parents, so I'm just trying to figure out who they were exactly. I can't recall any family."

"My dad did say something once about taking me in when I was just a baby, but I never did ask. He was so upset over what my mother had to drag us through, I couldn't get myself to ask," Bella answered, acting sad about the fact. "He did mention something about the Blacks."

"Billy Black?" Charlie asked, making his mustache twitch.

"Yes, I think so," Bella answered. She knew of Billy, of course. As he was the great-grandson of her father. It was no doubt she'd be in their legends that her father had created.

"Hmm," Charlie thought. "Well, I guess you can meet him in a few days when he stops by, along with his son, Jacob."

"Okay," Bella replied, grabbing a bowl from the nearby cupboard and some cereal. She wouldn't mind seeing Billy and Jacob, as she had spied on them off and on when she was around the area. She didn't travel this way often, but enough to watch her family line on her father's side grow and expand.

After eating her food and putting the dishes in the dishwasher, she followed Charlie out the front door, since it was the only way to get to school until she was able to buy her own. She grabbed her black backpack and a jean jacket as she stuffed her feet into brown sandals.

"Um, I have to work late today, but I can swing by to pick you up from school," Charlie spoke as they made their way down the highway towards the school.

"I can probably get a way home from a classmate," Bella answered. She was, after all, the new 'kid' at a new school. Everyone would try to make friends.

"Ok. Well, you have my phone number if you end up needing a ride back home. I also left some cash on the counter under the sugar jar for pizza or something. I am looking into getting a car off of an old friend for you to use," Charlie spoke.

"That's not necessary," Bella replied. "I can walk to school."

"Not in the winter when it's negative below outside. I will get you a car, Bella," Charlie demanded as he pulled into the school parking lot.

"Okay, thank you," Bella said sheepishly. She wasn't used to anyone trying to help her out, let alone trying to be a father even after the death of her own.

After declining the invitation of Charlie walking her into the office to get her class schedule, Bella stepped out of the car where everyone seemed to be staring at. It wasn't often for this small town to get new students, let alone one that is brought in by a police car.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you everyone for the reviews! I hope to work on some of the other stories that are not yet finished after this story is completed, which should be in a few weeks. Enjoy! If you have any ideas that you would like to see happen in this story, you can let me know as I am going through a writer's block with this, and can possibly work in your ideas! Also, sorry this chapter is shorter, but I am trying to update once a week.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Stepping out of the car, Bella ignored all the stares that shot her way. Grimacing, she bid Charlie goodbye and made her way towards the front doors. Bella was not the type to like attention on herself. She glanced towards where the Cullen's stood, and saw Jasper holding Emmett in place by a simple and on his shoulder. He was bouncing from foot to foot in excitement. He wanted to run and hug the one he called sister, no matter how often they had seen each other. He was determined to not let so much time pass between visits from now on.

Alice walked up to Bella and met her half way to the dull green doors. "Today will be long and boring," she began. "Jessica will try to play nice just to get close to Charlie. Mike will hit on you constantly, and will end up being threaten by you to cool it before you tear his tongue out. Edward will drive you crazy in the class you have alone together without the rest of us. All the other kids will think you are the coolest person ever, which will end up with a fight in the parking lot between a couple of different boys who think they can be the holder of your heart."

"Do you need to breathe?" Bella asked with a smile as she turned to look at her new friend. Alice wore tight blue jeans, black boots that went up to mid-calf, a flower tutu shirt with a jean jacket over the top. Alice also had her hair pulled back at the sides.

"Nope," Alice smiled back. "Oh, you know what we should do this weekend? We need to go get you some clothes. You really have nothing to wear for this weather. How can you even fit in with no winter clothes? Of course, your sense of style could use some work too."

"My style is just fine, thank you," Bella stated as they entered the main office where the secretary sat behind a pressed wood desk. The desk was cluttered by stacks of papers, a phone and a desktop computer that was at least ten years old.

"Hello dear. How may I help you?" asked the lady. The name plate stated her name was Mrs. Cope. She had short gray hair and grandma glasses.

"I'm new. Isabella Swan," Bella answered.

"Oh yes. Charlie called yesterday. I have your schedule here somewhere," she spoke as she moved piles of papers over looking for the pieces that she needed. Bella looked around the room, seeing only a small four drawer filing system in the corner behind the desk. "Ah, here you go, dear."

Bella took the piece of paper that included her classes, locker info, and a map of the small school. She mumbled a 'thank you' before allowing Alice to lead her out of the office.

"Your locker is just a few down from mine. Since we are all a seniors, our lockers are all close to each other. Most schools give lockers out by last name, but here they are just random," Alice said as she held onto Bella's arm. "It's not far from your first class either, which you have with me and Jasper."

After putting her backpack into the locker, Alice led Bella to their first class, History with Mr. Willams. The teacher was on the thin side with a balding head. He told Bella to find a seat wherever she wanted. She took a seat near the back, next to Alice and Jasper as each table sat three people. The tables were white fold up ones with matching chairs.

The school was not a popular school, and could use some updating on a lot of their electronics and classroom equipment. The walls needed new paint, and the carpet could be replaced.

"Hi. I'm Mike. You're new right?" spoke a blond haired baby faced boy. He had bright blue eyes.

"Yes," Bella answered simply.

"Well . . . do you have a name?" Mike asked, leaning against the table.

"Of course I do," Bella replied, leaning back in her chair. Alice had to cover her mouth to stop from laughing.

"Do you plan to share, doll face?" Mike asked again, winking at Bella.

"Nope," Bella answered, trying to not laugh as the disgruntled face of Mike before he stalked off to his seat near the front of the room.

"You could have let the poor boy down easier," Jasper laughed from beside Alice. "It's not every day the hottest new girl turns him down."

"Did you just call me hot?" Bella asked, trying to act appalled by such a concept.

Jasper only grinned wickedly in response before turning his attention to the front as the teacher cleared his throat loudly to gain the students attention.

"As most of you know, we have a new student today, Isabella Swan. Do you want to tell us about yourself before we begin class?" the teacher spoke as every head turned towards Bella in the back.

"Um . . . I go by Bella," she answered.

"Don't you live with Charlie?" asked a frizzy bond haired girl a few tables up from her. "I heard you had nowhere else to go."

"Yes, I do. He's my godfather," Bella answered.

"Alright, now everyone turn to page ninety seven. Read the chapter and answer the questions at the end," spoke the teacher as he took a seat behind his desk. He'd most likely play on the Dell laptop that sat in front him.

Bella read through the chapter, trying to read at a normal human pace. Being a vampire, she was able to read an entire book within minutes and able to remember every single word that was included. It made going to any school easy to pass. To most vampires, they would have the issue of control over the warm blood that was in all the bodies, but Bella had no problems at all. She could hear the heart pumping, and the whispers around the room, along with the sounding rooms too, but ignored it all as she pretended to read what she already knew.

As lunch time rolled around, and after three classes, Bella was more happy than ever that she not drawn to human blood. She wanted to drain both Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley who would pop up out of nowhere. Jessica was the type that wanted to act as a wonderful best friend, but in truth would turn anything you said around and make it all about her. Mike kept hitting on Bella constantly, which she would turn him down every time.

Entering the lunch room with Emmett's big arm around her shoulders, every students' eyes instantly went to them. It seemed like the all talk stopped at that moment.

"Is that here?"

"She's hot!"

"Is Emmett dating the new girl? I thought he was with the blonde chick?"

Not stopping, Emmett steered them to the lunch line, and grabbed two trays. He refused to let Bella take her own, filling it to the brim. Bella silently followed behind him as he led the way to the far back table by the windows. The tables around the Cullen table were empty.

"Why are the table around this one empty?" Bella asked as she sat down while Emmett more like fell into his chair.

"We may have made everyone here think we are stuck up rich kids and only keep to ourselves, but since you will be sitting with us, that will be changing," Alice spoke as she took a seat next to Bella on the other side.

"Edward has always had issues with his control," Jasper drawled as he sat down across from Bella. He had his hair pulled back into a ponytail. Bella's dead heart would have beat out of her chest if she was still human. She couldn't deny that she was drawn to him. He was good looking, and that southern accent made her feel things she had never felt before. He has a little stubble around his jaw line, and bright blue eyes. Bella thought she could stare at him all the time.

"He feels threatened by you. You seem to find this life easier than the rest of us," Jasper continued, bringing Bella's attention back to the topic at hand. "Plus, he pretty much glares at all the humans to scare them off."

"Everyone has a life they live. Some may have to work harder than others, and go through more trailers, but everyone is basically the same," Bella replied. "Just because I haven't had to struggle with my diet, doesn't mean it's been an easy road."

"Bella!" Mike spoke, walking up to the table. His looked way too happy for lunch time. "You had a eating disorder?"

"Really Mike?" Edward spoke as he sat down heavily in the chair.

"I . . . it's just . . . I heard . . . " Mike stuttered in embarrassment.

"No, Mike," Bella sighed tiredly. "I haven't, even though I am on a special diet. But Edward has. Can't you tell with how little food he picked out?"

Edward's tray only contained an apple and a slice of pizza, where as everyone else's trays had at least five things or more. Edward glared at Bella and Mike.

"It's 'cuz this tastes likes crap," Edward muttered darkly. "Wish Esme would just make our lunches. But no, of course not. It's not the 'proper' way to eat at school when food is offered," he mumbled to himself where only vampires could hear him.

"Yeah, well, I think Bella is right," Mike stated before turning back to Bella. "Are you free tonight?"

"No, Mike," Bella said, turning her back to him.

"Oh, well, maybe tomorrow night we can go see a movie or something," Mike hinted.

"I don't date, Mike," Bella stated. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to enjoy my food without begging cats around."

Emmett couldn't contain his laughter, spitting a mouthful of milk and hitting Edward's chest and stomach, soaking his shirt.

The rest of the table then laughed as Mike slowly made his way back to his table like a kicked puppy with its tail between its legs.

"Emmett!" Edward whined. "Now I have to go around school with a wet shirt for the rest of the day. And do you have any idea how nasty milk smells?"

"Oh, Edward, grow up. You are a hundred and something, right? Not a ten year old?" Bella mocked.

Edward stormed off, leaving his tray and his family laughing behind him.

"Well that was fun," Jasper smiled as he leaned back in his chair. "I haven't seen anyone make him mad like that except for Emmett and Rose. He hasn't stormed off ever in school though."

"There's always a first time for everything," Rose spoke around a mouthful of some sort of fruit.

After lunch, Bella headed to the one class she had with Edward alone, Biology. She already knew that the only place that was empty for her to sit was right next to Edward. Jasper had said something about trying to use his ability to get the classes changed around for her so Bella wouldn't have to deal with Edward.

After talking to the teacher, and letting him know she was ahead of where they were currently in the lesson plan, Bella took a seat in the far back by the window, next to Edward who sat there pouting.

"Ok, class, today we are watching a movie. You may or may not be quizzed on it tomorrow. So pay attention," Mr. Banner spoke as he turned the lights off and started the movie.

"You won't last long here," Edward whispered quietly where no one would be able to hear them.

"You're wrong. I belong wherever I choose," Bella spoke, not looking at him. "I will last here. I've lasted this long."

"I will make sure you don't," Edward threatened.

Bella was furious. How dare someone threaten her, who was younger than herself anyways? She understood that many vampires felt threatened by her because of her gift, and her age. Just because she could sense things, know things without any prompts, and was a very successful skilled fighter, didn't mean that everyone always had to act on their instincts against her. She knew that Jasper had the same issue, although he had the scars to scare others off, she had her looks.

"Oh yeah? And how do you plan to do that? I've seen a lot of tactics used over the years, and yet here I am," Bella whispered harshly.

"Excuse me, Bella is needed in the office," spoke Jasper from the door way, talking to the teacher. His presence stopped Bella's thoughts and planning of ending Edward right there in the classroom.

Mr. Banner indicated for Bella to go ahead. She gathered her belongings, glaring at Edward the entire time. Walking at a fast human pace, Bella met Jasper in the hallway.

"I could feel your plannin' and thought I'd offer you an escape," Jasper spoke as he laid a hand on her arm, trying to push some calm at her to calm her murderous emotions that swirled around inside her. "Your emotions are coloring around your body, like your trying projecting."

"It's my aurora. My mother was a witch, and I have a few of her gifts," Bella said as she followed Jasper down the hallway and out a side door. "When I am feeling strongly, like I was, they tend to show up. And thank you for saving me. Edward would be dead shortly if you haven't."

"Not a problem, darlin'," Jasper said, tipping his invisible hat. "I didn't think witches actually existed. I've heard of them, but never met one myself so . . ."

"Yes, they did at one point in time. My mother was one of the few that was left. Many witches did not teach their offspring, because it was getting to dangerous. Vampires started to seek them out and wanted the witches to make humans more available for drinking from. They wanted people to be caged up, or available in bars for vampires to have easy access to.

"My mother was part of a coven to stop that from happening. She wasn't home much, so I could be saved for her powers. She died when I was young, taking all the witches with her to make sure that the vampires would be unable to have their way. Of course, the Voltri wanted the power of the witches on their side too, to contain the vampire race though," Bella answered.

By now, they were in the forest that was behind the school, walking at human pace. The sounds of animal heart beats were heard nearby and the birds chirped high up in the trees. The forest was dark as the trees overlapped one another.

"I've never met the Voltri, but Carlisle has. What I have gathered, was that they like power, and are human drinkers of course," Jasper spoke as he jumped over a fallen tree.

"I've met them a few times. They do want power, as any vampire with a coven wants. They wanted me, badly, but also know I will not work for them, no matter if it was life or death. They know I can easily beat them if it came to a fight. I am a shield, along with other things. None of their powers work on me unless I allow it," Bella replied.

"Ah, yes. You are probably almost as trained as I am. I fought in the southern vampire wars. I had to train newborns for the wars. That's how I got all the bites; between new vamps trying to get their teeth marked into my skin, and trying to please my own maker. We did make a big army though. Peter and Char fought alongside me, and ended up helping me escape when I couldn't take it any longer. Maria was full of power because she sought out others that had power. If she hadn't changed me, I wouldn't have been trained to fight, but I would like to think I would have been turned eventually.

"Fighting in the human war, I was the youngest Major at the age of eighteen. I was found by Maria six months after I signed up. I became one of the most feared vampires fast because of the war.

"Peter and Charlotte came back for me a few years after I allowed them to leave. I was in a depression like state. I hadn't fed for about six months before they showed up. I was out gathering some new humans to turn, on Maria's request, and Peter showed up. He acted like nothing had changed between us, when in reality we hardly knew each other anymore. He told me that I was going with him, back to the house he built himself, even if he had to chop my legs off and carry me.

"So I went with him, leaving the humans I had been tracking to their lives. Peter took me to his house where Char was waiting. I stayed with them for about a year before leaving, not being able to deal with their feelings and the feelings of the humans I hunted, even though we hunted the scum off of the streets.

"Alice then found me, claiming we were to help one another. She told me about this new life where we could drink from animals and become a family with some other vampires. We could live a simple life and be happy for many, many years," Jasper explained.

"And are you happy with them?" Bella asked.

They had stopped in the middle of the forest, where no sane person would dare to explore. Bella and Jasper had ended up sitting against a fallen tree. Jasper had his legs laid out in front of him while Bella had hers pulled up to her chest with her arms slightly wrapped around them.

"Mostly," he answered. "I've been content, I guess is the best way to explain. I am missing my mate, but I think I will find her soon," he then smiled.

"Do you want to show me how to hunt animals?" Bella asked, changing the subject. "It can't be too much worse than humans are."

* * *

><p>review!<p> 


End file.
